Laura Diesen
Name: Laura Elaine Diesen Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Duana’s 11C Hobbies and Interests: Laura writes a lot, mostly poetry. Appearance: Entirely average in appearance, Laura has blonde hair reaching just above her shoulders. It used to be naturally blond, but then, as usually happens, it began to turn darker so she now dyes it to a hair-colored shade. She’s just a hair over 5’6” when she stands up straight, but a long history of having no real reason to do so keeps her in a slump. While not really thin, Laura isn’t too heavy either. (She would say otherwise, though.) She has a tendency to wear form-fitting shirts in an attempt to show off what chest she has, but often makes herself look awkward by wearing large men’s jeans and shorts. Biography: She would never think of admitting it, but Laura can get easily depressed over certain things. It came from an incident (don’t ask, she won’t tell you anyway) back in elementary school, and since then she’s never brought herself to really trust anyone enough to allow them to get close. She hangs out with a couple different groups at school, but doesn’t really get too involved with any one specific clique. That Lee-Ann girl, though, she doesn’t ask questions. Because of this, Laura has spent most of the time she spends around people with Lee-Ann Collier. That still isn’t the majority of any day. A lot of people have the impression that Laura is just one of those people who don’t talk much. It’s an easy mistake to make; she doesn’t really talk much. On the other hand, it’s because she is generally disgusted by other people, or she’s told she’s better than them and thus not worth her time. It’s that voice, the one who talks to her when she’s alone. Recently, though, he’s been talking to her when she’s in public. There are the others too, but she can’t make out what they’re saying. It’s like being at a crowded party that never dissipates. She can hear that there are a lot of people talking, but they’re not being clear enough to listen. Laura’s home life, like her, is completely average. Her parents are still married. She doesn’t get along with them. They pretty much allow her to do her own thing now, though. She gets the idea sometimes that they're not all that smart. She really can say the same thing three times over and they just won't get it. This is true of other people too, but that's not the point. They at least should know her well enough to understand what she's saying. There’s a younger brother thrown into the mix, but the two avoid each other. Advantages: That voice, maybe it’s right when he tells her she should rid the world of these people. It’s not on her conscience. Disadvantages: She isn’t very active, so she’ll be out of shape, and she’s never wielded a weapon in her life, unless you count trenchant wit. Number: Female Student no. 8 --- Designated Weapon: Rabbit's Foot Conclusions: Some people say that a rabbit's foot is a simple of good luck. Something tells me that G08 will simply think that a rabbit's foot symbolizes a dead and footless rabbit. Maybe it'll bring Miss Diesen some kind of luck... but probably not. The above biography is as written by Shula. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Herself Killed by: Committed suicide by slitting wrists Collected Weapons: '''Rabbit's foot (issued weapon) '''Allies: Annabelle Buchannon, Gigi Sinclaire Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Laura woke up in the Residential District, checked her bag and then walked to a house, occupied by Gigi Sinclaire and Annabelle Buchannon, knocking the door. She started bluffing Gigi, by telling her she had a gun, but in the End Gigi invented her in, so she went in. Laura, Gigi and Annabelle then spent the night at the house. After the first announcements came, Laura was raging about them and went to the bathroom, where she slit her wrists. End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I won."'' - Laura's last words Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Laura. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *The Butterfly Club *Marimar's House *Still At Marimar's House Version II: *Start for G5 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Laura Diesen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * So the writing behind Laura is pretty good, and we get a pretty clear sense of her voice right out from the gate and we can pretty easily tell what her character is like - as this sorta angry, sorta cynical girl trying to fight against the voice in her head that she hates. We even get the a progressive arc in the space of four posts, trying to fight against this voice and her lashings out becoming external, to the point where she decides she’s going to kill herself just to get it to shut up. It’s pretty good, and the fact that this arc was done within the space of four posts is pretty commendable, and something that if it weren’t for her problems would make me look at her more as a way to perform an arc in a short amount of time. The problem is that there’s a lot of things aimed at the reader which are just… seriously confusing and this severely prevents the message that Shula is trying to send from being totally coherent. This is mostly in regards to the voice in Laura’s head - we as readers don’t know where the voice come from and what it tries to represent, and the fact that we never get an answer as to what it was within her posts or within the profile just leaves me as a reader confused as to what it means and what the point Shula’s trying to convey is. In addition, formatting wise, at points I’m not sure whether something is the voice in Laura’s or Shula using italics for other things, and all that does is just make me unsure about like, whether the voice made her kill herself by doing a songpost. All in all I can see what’s there and I can appreciate what Shula was trying to achieve with Laura, but there’s some flaws in her story in regards to what the voice is and whether it’s actually there or not which severely hinder it. I would recommend her as a somewhat good V2er, but I will warn anyone else reading her that they’re probably gonna be seriously confused coming out of it. - Yugikun Category:V2 Students